1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device to which an external terminal made of a metal terminal and the like is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to an ordinary chip component in itself directly surface mounted on a substrate or so, an electronic device having a chip component with an external terminal of a metal terminal etc. is proposed as an electronic device such as a ceramic capacitor. The electronic devices attached with the external terminals are reported as having effects of reducing deformation stress of the chip component received from the substrate and protecting the chip component from impact etc. after being mounted. These electronic devices are used in a field where durability and reliability etc. are required.
In the electronic devices with the external terminal, one end of the external terminal is connected to a terminal electrode of the chip component, and the other end is connected to a mounting surface of a circuit board or so by solder etc. Nowadays, there is a problem that a phenomenon of acoustic noise occurs while the electronic devices with the external terminal are mounted on the circuit board.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2008-130954